


You can’t get everything your way

by kazootooru



Category: The Mighty Boosh
Genre: Choking, Light Smut, M/M, Sub / Dom, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazootooru/pseuds/kazootooru
Summary: “You can’t get everything your way you know?”A brief insight to the world of needy Vince and Howard being dominant.





	You can’t get everything your way

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:   
> I was incredibly high when i wrote this so it’s probably a better piece of writing than anything i’ve posted before! 
> 
> -Howard’s thoughts are in italics 
> 
> (p.s I have written for a good block of time and decided to post it without checking it because I’m impulsive and careless. watch this space because in a couple of days I will change it and sort out the mess of the tenses - many apologises.)
> 
> (p.p.s I plan to post at least a second chapter, as I came up with an idea for it!)

Vince threw back his head and licked his lips in delight. “Mmm” he groaned, eating another spoonful of a delicious dessert he had picked up from the bakery earlier that day. Howard huffed. He was naturally observant and he could read Vince like a book, being able to detect when he was being more rambunctious in order to attract attention.

He cringed a little. He didn’t understand how somebody could be so comfortable wanting all eyes on themselves. Or any eyes, for a matter of that fact. When observing Vince’s flamboyant manners of behaviour, he wound up thinking about how strikingly different the pair were. Situations such as standing in front of a crowd of scorching eyes made Howard curl up: His muscles would freeze with the knowledge that people were paying attention to him, plus nervous sweating. Vince was so relaxed: He basked in the sunlight of their gaze, shooting a smile and speaking with confidence.

Juxtapositions existed between the two of them and it felt nice to have someone different to him. Vince was so self assured, cheeky, infatuating. He had a certain zest that just drew you in, something Howard always loved about him. Howard was convinced he had never once clenched awkwardly whilst talking to someone, something he admired him for. “You know what Howard,” Vince started, speech slightly muffled as he continues to indulge in his food. Vince allowed enough time to ensure that he had captured his gaze before continuing, “This dessert... is almost as heavenly as you.” He then smirked mischievously:  knowing how uncomfortable Howard was with unsolicited flirting fulfilled his daily need for mayhem by winding him up. “Shut up, you berk.” Moon muttered, shuffling awkwardly in his position on the couch, trying not to pay him too much attention.

 _Oh God._ He hated it when Vince came out with direct, cringe-worthy flirting. It was so cheesy and often stumped him for something to say back. Words melted like butter as they left Vince’s mouth, they just left Howard’s as jagged rocks. He didn’t know how to not be so uptight and awkward, but he knew he held the power in their relationship.

Vince needed Howard’s attention to keep him happy; he was powerless without people paying attention to him.

“Howard...” Vince placed down the dessert and leaned against the kitchen counter. “What?” Howard bore, his focus reverting to the novel in his hands.“Whatcha reading?” With an annoyed exhalation, he raised the book cover in the air, allowing him to read the title.

“Oh, cool cool... Hey, why don’t you help me go shopping later?!“

Howard scoffed.

“Listen, it’ll be genius yeah? You, me, you can help me design some awesome looks for fall.”

Howard opened his mouth in protest. Vince stepped forward, dangling his arms around Howard and silencing him in a sloppy hug. He accepted that Vinces grip wasn’t going to stop, then continued to inspect his book. _Design some bloody looks for the fall? You can get stuffed._

“Aw, come on ‘oward,” Vince pleads, planting a kiss on his cheek then moving around to sit on Howard’s lap.” The response was another scoff. “For gods sake Vince, I’m tryna read. Can you back off?” The predictable response. Vince smirked and snatched the book, tossing it carelessly onto the table. His eyes lit up as he saw Howard’s brows furrowing.

“Vince!” yelled Howard, the sudden change of volume alarming Vince and shaking him to his core.

”You didn’t put in the bookmark you sod!”

“What? You should be more grateful ‘oward, loadsa people would love to look at me.”

“Yeah? then go to them.”

“Oh come on.”

“Enough is enough Vince.”

“What, what are you saying Howard?”

“Go get your compliments on your amazing outfit. I want to read.”

“What, are you saying I don’t look good?” Vince forged a look of sadness, taking the opportunity to pout his glossed lips and gaze up at him with his big blue eyes.

“No, you look gorgeous. Now leave me alone.” Vince beamed.

“You mean that Howard?”

“Yes. Now, go.”

Vince remained in his position, soon surging forward to begin a passionate kiss. Howard soon broke it off, covering Vince’s lips and creating a distance between their mouths.

“You can’t get everything your way, you know.”

”I can and I will,” he thought in response.

Vince disregarded Howard’s attempt at stopping and started planting kisses on him instead. “Please,” he mumbled into his neck.

 _He just can’t get enough of me._ But at the same time, he thought:  _I am so lucky that a man this beautiful wants my affection._

Suddenly, Howard wrapped entangled his fingers in his partner’s soft black hair and pulled him closer to his face. Vince hummed in surprise, but took in the sensation of the touch - the sensation of being wanted. Their lips joined in an eager need for exchange, Vince pressing himself up against Howard.

“I want you to come out with me, ‘oward. Please.”

Howard couldn’t show signs of weakness and so slowly ran his hand across Vince’s thigh, who hummed pleasantly. He continued to run his hands across his body, watching Vince writhe in his hands. It was incredible how much power Howard could have over Vince, the wild free spirit. For once, he wasn’t being boisterous, but submissive, biting his lip and suppressing his moans - not wanting to be told off for being loud.

“I don’t think you need new clothes, Vince, these ones look great.”

_He wants affection, doesn’t he?_

Vince charged at Howard, wrapping his arms around his neck - confirming that Howard was correct.

Determined to assert his dominance, Howard switched their position, him now on top as he held his boyfriend’s throat.

“I’m the one in charge here Vince. You don’t do anything without my permission, alright?”

“Yeah,” Vince choked, panting for air when the hand was released. There was a definite growth in his trousers that filled him with a hot rage. A hot, burning passion fired up inside his body. He needed more. Thinking he could bend the rules, he reached up and tugged at Howard’s hair.

Not even a moment had passed before Howard snatched both of Vince’s hands and pinned them down with his own. “Don’t you dare,” he snarled.

Vince gulped. He let out an involuntary moan when Howard had begun to nip at the sensitive skin on his neck.

“Quiet.”

Vince bit his glossed lip. Howard released his grasp to undo his trousers and remove them. Vince saw this is a sign to undress, and began to tug at his own clothing - only to be stopped by a palm landing firmly on his chest.

“No. Keep the dress.”

Vince stared lustily at Howard, his eyes illuminated by the splash of silver on his eyelids and a light layer of black eyeliner. He’s so beautiful. The red dress fell perfectly on his figure, paired with sheer black tights that accentuated his slim, yet masculine legs.

“You think I look good, Howard?” Vince teased, seeking some affection.

“You look ravishing.” “Urgh” Vince laughed “No one says ravishing.”

“Well... Shut up. You look like the devil’s reject, Vince.”

“Aw thanks,” Vince grinned, looking to continue the conversation. “I think you’re really sexy, Howard.”

They faced each other, Vince cracking a sly smile as Howard turns a little red, embarrassed by his feelings of vulnerability.

Less than surprisingly, Howard retaliated to withhold his power over his partner and clasped his hand over his neck. He watched him write around in desperation, his legs rocking in those beautiful sheer tights.

Finally letting go, Howard kissed his boyfriend, engaging in a passionate breathless kiss as Vince embraces the light headed feeling along with the sensation of Howard’s smooth lips. The racy rate of kissing was maintained, if not increased. Howard teased at Vince’s bulge, running a hand up under the dress and palming him through his underwear. Vince groaned and bucked his hips up, becoming more sloppy and desperate in his kisses.

_I’ve got him exactly where I want him._

Howard pulled away, standing off the sofa, doing up his trousers and placed a light kiss on Vince’s sweaty forehead. Vince was bewildered.

“Howard...” He moaned, glancing his puppy dog eyes at him whilst noticing that he took a few steps away.

“Come on, let’s go shopping then! You’ve convinced me!” Howard grinned.

“What? But we were-“

“Hey come on little man,” (the uttering of little man made Vince’s groin twitch that little bit more). “If we don’t go now, most of the best sale items go. Isn’t that what you say? Vince?”

A beat. ”Vince?”

“Uh? i - yeah.” Vince felt defeated. He grabbed a long faux fur coat, wrapping it around him as it was sure to conceal the party in his pants. He knew that Howard would make him go shopping in this state, he’d done many things like this before. He loved to be dominated, he’d never been upset or hurt by the things Howard did to teach him a lesson.

“Right, let’s get going then! You’ve got nothing to worry about, you look ravishing as always, Vince.”

Howard teased, leading them both out of the door and locking it behind him. He grew a coy smile as he observed how Vince winced a little as he walked, arms folded on his chest. Inside, Vince was aching, desperate for release that he knew he wasn’t going to get. However, he didn’t mind, he knew the perfect way to get what he wanted.


End file.
